MHA: Mob Hero Academia oneshots
by Have-A-Laugh
Summary: So I have well over ten pages of half finished ficlets and ideas for this crossover? I'm going to slowly be compiling them here. They will range from AUs to slice of life to ship and non ship. I'm going to see where the mood takes me. I don't know how many I will post but I'm going to try to do at least 5 or 6 in this series.
1. Early Morning Buses

The two weeks following finals were oppressingly boring without the daily stimulation of the hero course classes. Midoryia thought freedom from the tight schedules and heavy workload would be relaxing. Instead he found himself with no outlet for the level of energy he had grown accustomed to putting out every day. His mother was happy to have him home more and she did her best to treat him and make his time off feel like a vacation. He'd chatted briefly with some over text or met up at the mall, but everyone was spending time with their families before school started , Midoryia ached to see his friends again in the same capacity as before. Midioryia missed Mob the most. It was strange not having Mob shadowing him, but Mob spent his time first with his brother and his friends from middle school during the first week and last week on vacation with his family. Mob was not much of a texter and his replies were slow and infrequent.

That was then, now it was time for the Training Camp. Midoryia could barely contain his excitement and he spent the night vibrating at a frequency only dogs could hear. So it was a shock to see Mob that following morning swaying slightly on his feet fighting sleep.

"Mob, are you okay?" Midoryia asked as he put his duffle down next to Mob's.

Mob breathed in deeply, the slack in his muscles disappeared and he stood taller. Midoryia suddenly had the image of an inflating balloon appear in his head.

"I'm fine." Mob said slowly, but his words were slurred slightly from exhaustion, "My train only cycles every hour this early in the morning. I also wrote the time down as an hour earlier than it was supposed to be. I arrived at the same time as the teachers."

His body sagged again as he spoke, as if each word released a little bit of the air he gathered to inflate himself. He started to pitch forward and Midoryia instinctively put a hand out to catch him.

"You can sleep on the bus." Midoryia reassured Mob.

All Mob did was sigh and nod in response.

Shortly over the next few minutes did everyone else arrive. Mob half acknowledged anyone that walked up to them. Midoryia greeted each cheerfully, pulling their attention away from Mob to himself. When it was time to board the bus Midoryia picked up Mob's duffle which was surprisingly light for a week away. Midoryia felt the heft of his own and wondered if he overpacked.

On the bus, people started to wake up. They pulled out their phones and snacks, and the pent up excitement started to bubble over. Mob sat dully next to Midoryia so he turned around in his seat to watch Sero's antics in the back row. Iida started to reprimand the class which did nothing but stimulate the chaos. The bus suddenly pulled forward, and Midoryia slipped from his precarious position on his, stopping himself from sliding to the floor as a heavy weight fell on his back.

Midoryia laughed out of surprise and embarrassment, "Mob did that catch you off guard too?"

No response.

Midoryia pinched his brows as he shifted Mob's weight off of himself and propped his friend up in his own seat again, "Mob? You okay?"

The bus hit a corner and Mob slumped onto Midoryia's shoulder quiet forcefully. Mob breathed deeply and evenly, his body as rigid as a ragdoll with a soft, placid expression across his face. It was so startlingly different than his forced calmness and detached coolness that Midoryia gasped slightly and couldn't bring himself to disturb him.

"Is Mob okay?" Uraraka stood and leaned over from across the aisle.

"Whoa Is Kageyama asleep?" Ashido spun in her seat with a huge smile across her face.

"It looks like it Mina." Toru said.

"I don't know why you guys are so excited, Bowl Cut looks as lively as ever." Bakugo scoffed and closed his own eyes.

"How can he sleep in this noise?" Yaoyorozu asked from the seat behind them, "I could make him a neck pillow so he stops leaning on you."

"Falling asleep on the bus to camp is pretty gutsy." Someone else said jokingly from the back.

"Shh!" Midoryia put a finger to his lips as Mob started to stir awake, or so Midoryia thought as Mob just snuggled his head into Midoryia's neck, once he found a more comfortable position Mob gave a gentle sigh and went limp again.

"Oh my god, I can't _not_ get a picture of this!" Mina leapt up from her seat with her phone in hand.

"The bus is moving. Sit down!" Iida barked from the front.

Mina winked and waved off his order, "I'll be quick. Just one picture."

With that the flood gates were open and several of the guys and girls pulled out their phones and started snapping pictures as quickly as they could. Midoryia blushed furiously covering his own face as the camera's got closer. The bus hit another bump and everyone yelp and grabbed the closest seat to steady themselves. Mob bounced off of Midoryia's shoulder and onto his lap, then the class watched in horror the bus came to a stop and Mob slammed loudly into the seats in front of them.

"Oh shit Kageyama are you okay?" Kirishima leaned over the seats, pocketing his phone before pulling up on the back of Mob's shirt to reveal Mob looking very awake and confused despite the return of his flat affect.

Mob sat up in this seat and rubbed his forehead, seemingly unconcerned with the gaggle of students hovering over him, "I'm fine. I think I fell asleep."

"Tough as always Kageyama," Kirishima smiled and sat back in his own seat.

Everyone filtered back to their seat in varying levels of disappointment. Mob oblivious to it all did notice that Midoryia's face was still red. He tilted his head to look at Midoryia who avoided his gaze to look out the window instead.

"Did you hit your head too?" Mob asked.

"Nope." Midoryia said quietly.

Mob looked forward again, "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Midoryia got several messages from Mina. Each one was a photo, heavily edited with filters and stickers, of Mob sleeping on Midoryia's shoulder. Midoryia threw an exasperated look at Mina who was smiling devilishly at him from her seat tapping on her phone.

Another ping. _what? did you want the originals too?_

Midoryia thought for a moment and then texted back, _yes. _


	2. Sorry, Mineta Is In This One

Jiro was putting her clothes away in the locker at the end of the row of lockers in the girls locker room. It was a little bit of privacy as the rest of the girls gathered near the center around each other. They could talk easier but they had significantly less space. Jiro liked her space. She liked her privacy. She liked to take her time and not have to fight for bench real estate or worry she was slowing everyone else down.

The girls laughed loudly at a joke and Jiro listened in. She had a long ear, and didn't need to be in the middle of the huddle to hear what they were saying. Although today she heard something else deeper under the high laughter of the girls.

"Guys did you hear that?" Jiro swiveled her head trying to locate the sound, her ear jacks twitched slightly.

"What-, Ha stop making that face Uraraka! What is it?" Ashido asked between bursts of laughter.

"I think... I can hear yelling." Jiro stepped away from the lockers and toward the wall, she pressed an ear against the cold stone, "I think the boys are on the other side of this wall and something is happening."

"Is that a surprise? Maybe Bakugo picked a fight with someone again." Hagekure said from somewhere in the room.

"Are you sure we should be spying on the boys?" Tsuyu said, almost completely changed into her hero costume as they were talking, "We should respect their privacy."

There were some murmurs of agreement as Jiro moved along the wall listening. It took only a second until she noticed a little hole near her end of the lockers. Jiro plugged her ear jack into the wall next to it and listened in.

"Hey!" Tsuyu frowned slightly but quieted when Jiro shot her a stern look and put her finger to her lips.

"They don't respect our privacy apparently." Jiro pointed at the small hole in the wall, "This hole… it goes all the way through to the other side."

The girls who were still partially or fully undressed all wrapped towels around themselves, nauseous looks crossing their faces.

"Thats sick." Hagakure spat.

"Are you naked all the time though?" Uraraka asked innocently.

"It's the principle." Hagakure was probably frowning. Even if you couldn't see it, her tone of voice was enough to communicate it to Uraraka who stuttered a hurried apology.

Yaoyorozu, towel wrapped tightly around herself, leaned over her shoulder too inspect the hole, "How long as it been there?"

Jiro listened through the wall, "At least a year, but it sounds like they just found it. Correction it sounds like Mineta just found it."

A disgusted groan rippled through the girls locker room. A few hid behind open locker doors, leering at the offending hole in the wall. The locker room erupted into bitter rants and declarations of disgust.

"Has anyone looked through it?" Tsuyu asked, she walked over fully dressed in her costume, at ease.

"It sounds like the boys are agrueing over it but no one has looked yet."

"What do we do if they do look through it?" Uraraka asked as she started to step into her costume, trying to carefully pull on the skin tight material under her towel.

Jiro held up her free ear jack and it glinted leathally, matched by the look her eye.

"I don't think that will help in the long term," Asui said level headedly.

"But its hella satisfying in the short term!" Mina thrust an encouraging fist into the air.

"I don't think we should be hurting our classmates." Momo tried to support Asui but was met with a loud mixture of agreement and disapproval.

"Wait girls! Shush!" Jiro leaned in, "I need to hear this. I think they've made their decision."

The boys locker room was horribly cramped and low conversation easily filled the space. Right now, the shouting was deafening. Rattling off the walls as a few of the boys launched into an argument over Mineta's recent discovery. Some continued to dress, with class just minutes away they stayed out of this argument and let the more vocal boys handle it. Some remained quiet but watched intently, brows furrowed, shoulder's tense. Midoryia, Kirishima and Iida were at the forefront with their disapproval. Not that Mineta cared.

"We have a gift from our predecessors!" Mineta held the corner back from the poster that had been hiding what he saw as the best gift one man could give to another, "The girls of our class, verifiable Venus' and Madonnas lay beyond this portal."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Kirishima shook his head, "Thats really weird dude."

"We really shouldn't do this." Midoryia said shakily enough that Mineta didn't even consider his input, and the crestfallen look on the boy's face was a tell tale sign that Midoryia knew Mineta wasn't going to listen to him either.

"If you do this it will be positively criminal!" Iida stood up abruptly, chopping at the air.

Maybe Iida has a point, yet something about it all just spurned him on. They stood and watched, but not one stepped away from their spots to actually confront him yet. What was he going to get? A smack on the back of the head? For the bounty on the other side of this wall. Nothing they could throw at him would deter him now.

"Then you would have to throw me in solitary confinement cause you can't stop me!" Mineta ripped the paper from the wall triumphantly as the boys watched on in shock.

Too shocked to stop him as they remained locked in their positions. Mineta's heart fluttered with a hormonal anticipation he hadn't felt in a long time. He was on top of the world.

Until he heard a soft droning voice, "Stop."

Mineta's limbs locked in place and glowed a hazy purple, his elation converted quiet easily into rage as he screamed, "Kageyama!"

Out of the corner of his eye Mineta could see Kageyama, arm extended watching him with sharp eyes. At least they were sharp for the dull looking boy. He had been silent this whole time and Mineta had forgotten he was there at all.

The iron grip of Mob's telekinesis was strong enough to hold even that Nomu from the USJ attack, he didn't stand a chance. It didn't stop Mineta from trying but, struggle as he might, he got farther away from the wall as Kageyama Shigero levitated him between the floor and ceiling. If anyone was ignoring the commotion before, they weren't now, as all eyes fell on him and Mob. It left Mineta, ironically, feeling very exposed.

"Put me down!" Mineta ordered as a blush formed on his face, part embarrassment and part the strain of trying to break free.

A few boys started to protest weakly, worried to be using their powers outside of training.

"No." Kageyama said firmly despite it all, the sharp look settling deeper into his features. Mineta involuntarily shuddered, had he somehow managed to anger the sleeping giant that was Kageyama Shigero?

"Don't act all high and mighty!" Mineta spat back, "You are a red blooded man, I know you are just as interested in the girls as the rest of us! I know you think they are hot! You'd like to see a girl naked like the rest of us."

Kageyama blushed slightly at the accusation and Mineta was honestly surprised worked. He had just be firing into the dark. Whether it was true or not, and Mineta seriously doubted he had any feelings to begin with, perhaps the imagery was enough to off balance him. Although, it might have backfired as he grip on him increase from a firm handshake to something more vice-like.

"No, I don't want to look at them." Kageyama finally said with a shake of his head.

"What are you gay?" Mineta fired back.

No anger or embarrassment from the boy, that didn't seem to shock him out of his concentration either. Instead, Kageyama just tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face. Like he didn't understand why he would say that. Mineta just narrowed his eyes in return_._

The silence in response was unnerving and it was then that Midoryia spoke up, breaking what felt like hours of Kageyama staring into Mineta's soul, "Mob we have a few minutes till class, you still need to get dressed you should put him down or you'll be late."

Mineta looked down at Kageyama, who was shirtless and still in his uniform slacks, although Mineta wasn't much better with only his towel wrapped modestly around his own waist.

"Yeah!" Mineta spoke up, "We'll be late, so just put me down. I'll be good I swear."

Mineta pleaded with his eyes, forcing them to look as apologetic as possible. He's had plenty of practice looking apologetic. That seemed to get through to Kageyama and his considered his words for a long moment before humming quietly and lowering Mineta to the floor. He blinked and his features softened and dulled along with the grip of his powers. Kageyama resumed dressing in his hero costume and turned away from Mineta. Mineta looked at the time, if he was quick, he would at least get to see some skin. Spinning quick on his heel he dashed to the wall.

He only got a step before his body froze again, this time it felt like being held in one giant fist and he was being squeezed, _hard_. The boys erupted into shouts, most urging Kageyama to put Mineta down while Mineta tried to wriggle free.

"Wah?" Mineta wheezed, could hear the slight distress of his classmates and snuck a peak over his shoulder. He could see Kageyama staring at him intensely, his hair floating up and around his head like he were under water. The purple haze enveloped both of them now, "What are you-?"

"Why don't you respect their boundaries?" Kageyama asked unprompted.

"What?" Mineta gaped.

"Why? I don't understand you." Kageyama said with a hint of frustration in his usually flat voice, "This is not how you get popular with girls."

"And what would you know about that?" Mineta shot back, but if his words landed a hit on Kageyama it didn't show on his features.

There was no response from Kageyama but he did break his eye contact with him, looking down contemplatively, then he spoke like he was reading off a list, "If you want to be popular with girls you need to treat them with respect. You need to treat them like people and listen to them."

"It might be that simple for someone with a cool quirk like you but people like me? No way." Mineta shook his head, "Anyway the girls don't even act like you exist outside of training, so much help its been to you."

"I don't need them to know me to respect their space." Kageyama said matter of fact, "Only losers spying on girls while they are changing."

"Mob, come on you're going to be late to class, I bet the girls are done changing now." Midoryia ignored Mineta's statement, focusing on urging his friend to hurry and get ready.

Midoryia was dressed in his hero costume like all the other boys except for Kageyama and Mineta. Mineta remembered that today it was Eraser head's day to lead training and suddenly his priorities started shift.

"H-hey, you can put me down now. Eraser is going to kill us if we are late." Mineta stuttered.

Kageyama breathed evenly, considering his words then answered, "He wouldn't kill us. We are his students."

Mineta would have put his face in his hands if he still had control over them, "I didn't mean that literally."

"I know." Kageyama replied, "So I think I'll wait until I'm sure the girls are done. Midoryia, I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Mob-" A almost guilty look crossed Midoryia's face, followed by a soft smile.

Midoryia looked up at the clocked again and left. The locker room which had been locked in a tense limbo were suddenly freed. They filtered out of the locker room leaving Mineta and Mob alone.

"You are really going risk making us both late?"

"Correct."

The girls ran out of the locker room with thirty seconds to spare before the start of class. They had hung off of Jiro's words as she recounted the events unfolding on the other side of the wall. It wasn't until Tsysu pointed out that they had two minutes to get dressed and out to the training field that they were broken from their spell. So they ran to class. Some still putting on gloves, or support gear as they ran. The arrived huffing at the same time as most of the boys. Neither mentioned what the other knew, nor did they have time. Eraser activated his quirk on all of them at once.

"Why is everyone late?" He glared at the lot of them, "Where is Kageyama and Mineta?"

"Ugh this feels so weird." Mina shuddered under the effects of Eraserhead's quirk.

"You know what." A very tired look overcame Aizawa and his hair fell back over his eyes, "I don't have time for this now, we have a lot to do today."

Five minutes later, Mob and Mineta can running into class mid explanation of a complicated training exercise. He didn't repeat a word, telling them to get their information from their classmates right before throwing the whole class into the exercise itself. Leaving the two boys to scramble for information as they went. Two intensive hours later, Eraser extending the exercise until they had only a few minutes left to change before the last two classes of the day. The events of the locker room fell from the minds of everyone as they were plunged final hours of the day.

Tsuyu and Jiro wandered up to Mina and Toru who were slouched in their desks. They sat up a little straighter as they approached.

"We are going to talk with the teachers about the hole in the locker room wall." Tsuyu told them, "If you want to come with you can."

"I can't, I have too much homework." Hagakure leaned on her desk.

"Oh crap I forgot about that." Ashido sat up straight, "Today was so busy!"

"Oh can I come?" Yaoyorozu hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, Tsuyu nodded.

"I'm going home too." Ashido stretched in her chair, "four people would be too much anyway."

Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro walked to the teacher's office. Jiro turned the corner to see Midnight already preoccupied in a conversation with Mob. Whatever she said to him turned Mob into a stuttering, embarrassed mess.

"Kageyama its okay..." Midnight sounded a little guilty, "It was just a joke. Here- take this note to the janitor and you'll get the supplies you need."

"Th-thank you!" Mob bowed stiffly and shuffled out the door, he seemed surprised to see the girls waiting at the door, he looked a little shook from his encounter with Midnight and just nodded to them before scooting out into the hallway.

"Class 1-A again?" Midnight said from the door, "He is so bashful… What do you ladies need?"

"Uhh." Jiro looked to Tsuyu but it was Yaoyorozu who spoke up.

"We are here to tell you about the

"Hole in the locker room?" Midnight lounged in her chair, her voice darkened "Some naughty boys couldn't contain their youth and damaged school property and threatened the innocence of their female classmates. I knew who they were I'd give them a reason to reconsider their priorities."

The girls didn't know how to respond to that and so they didn't. Midnight didn't seem acknowledge their silence as the dark look passed over her like a cloud over the sun.

"Of course your class should really be more organized. You don't need to send two different people for the same job." Midnight said more professionally, "Overreporting is actually detrimental in herowork, clutters police station files and skews data, but you don't have classes in reporting until next semester so I'll let it slide this time."

"Who else was here?" Jiro asked.

"Hmm? Kageyama reported it and he is going to fix it. I don't know why you sent him, he has the longest commute in your class I believe." Midnight turned back to her desk, "If you want to go help him I bet he'd appreciate going home sooner."

The three girls looked at each other than thanked Midnight before hurrying down the hall after Mob. About a minute later they saw him walking toward them with assorted supplies and a plastic tri-fold sign that said "bathroom closed for cleaning". He stopped, regarding each of them equally.

"Do you need something?" Mob finally asked.

Jiro looked at the supplies and back at Mob, "We came to help."

"Oh," Was all Mob said before he started walking again, heading in the direction of the locker rooms.

The girls parted for him and fell instep with him as she passed.

"So why are you fixing it?" Tsuyu asked, "You could have let the janitor do it."

"My Master told me if you can do it. Do it yourself." Mob said then added with a fearful look in his eyes, "I don't want to be late again. Also Mr. Aizawa is scary when he is mad."

"How do you know how to fix it though?"

"My master is very handy." Mob shuffled the supplies in his hands, showing the tube of caulking to them, "Its also not hard. You just fill the hole with caulk and cover with this mesh and some plaster."

Yaoyorozu's eyes glittered in fascination, "I want to do it. I've never fixed anything in a house before."

"Can't you create complex machines at will?" Jiro asked confused.

"Yeah, but I've never done just regular hard labor. We always had a team on call for that in the house." Yaoyorozu explained like it was something very normal.

"I wouldn't call this hard labor." Mob said quietly enough that only Jiro heard and she smothered a laugh.

Tsuyu picked up one of the caulking tubes, "I've only had to fix small holes in the wall because of my siblings but the hole here is half a meter long. If we fill it on both sides it might not go all the way through."

"We need just enough so if someone peels off the mesh they are just looking at glue right?" Yaoyorozu asked and Mob made a small noise in agreement.

"I'd be happier with cement." Tsuyu replied, and when the girls looked at her strange she blinked, "What? Even I was creeped out by the hole in the wall. Also, thank you Mob."

Mob jumped, "W-why?"

"For stopping Mineta."

"How did- how did you know?" Mob still kept a stoic face but fumbled with the supplies.

Jiro waved at him with one of her head phone jacks, "I have very good hearing. Us girls, we really appreciate you standing up to him."

"It was very noble." Yaoyorozu agreed, "Your little speech about what girls like was good too. Whoever taught you was correct and I'm glad you listened to them."

"Oh. Really?" Mob blushed and smiled. He looked almost prideful, surprising the girls that their praise was getting such a strong reaction from him.

"Don't think that gives you the right to be creepy now." Jiro warned him, pointing one of her jacks in his face for emphasis.

Mob recoiled from the jack, a look of surrender startled across his features. Tsuyu looked disapprovingly over her shoulder at Jiro who shrugged and smiled as if to say, _Can't let it go to his head_.

They reached the locker room and the tension in Mob's shoulders was washed away. He handed them their supplies and quickly disappeared into the boys locker room.

"I think you scared him." Yaoyorozu said to Jiro.

"You think so?" Jiro asked.

Yaoyorozu could see the small mischievous grin Jiro was wearing, "You shouldn't tease him."

"Well that hole isn't going to fix itself." Jiro said in response and walked into the locker room.

Yaoyorozu was quick and efficient with the repairs. She was used to assembling much more complicated contraptions every day but, the proud smile she wore after fixing the small hole in the small was brighter than some of her smiles after her successes during training. They waited outside for Mob who emerged a minute or two later, he didn't react one way or another to their presence, his stoic expression firmly set back into its rightful place.

Tsuyu took the supplies from him and said, "We can return these. You can go home."

Mob looked down at his empty arms and back at them, "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." Tsuyu said, "Be safe getting home."

Mob stopped to consider her words and then nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

Jiro smirked fondly, _What a weird boy._


End file.
